1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control method and apparatus for a coffee grinder and for a coffee brewer, and more particularly, to an interface between a coffee grinder and brewer to selectively provide interlocked operation, and to provide calibration during set up of the respective grinder and brewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee bean grinders often have automatic controls which provide for grinding of a predetermined measure of ground coffee beans when a grind start switch is operated. Grinders for large volume operation, such as in commercial kitchens, have the ability to grind several different quantities of coffee beans automatically. For example, a commercial coffee grinder may have a switch that causes automatic grinding of a quantity of coffee for 12 cups of brewed coffee, a second switch that causes a quantity of coffee for 24 brewed cups to be ground, and a third switch for 36 cups of brewed coffee. Operation of one of these switches causes the desired quantity of beans to be ground into a filter basket, for example.
Coffee brewers which automatically brew a set quantity of coffee are also known. These coffee brewers are connected to water supply lines, such as municipal water lines, and automatically measure out the appropriate quantity of water for the coffee to be brewed. In commercial coffee brewers, plural brewing capacities are provided. An automatic coffee brewer for use with the above-described coffee grinder has a switch for brewing 12 cups of coffee, a second switch for brewing 24 cups, and a third switch for brewing 36 cups. Of course, other combinations of capacities are possible as well. It is noted that the reference to cups in relation to coffee brewers may not mean an 8 ounce cup, but typically refers to a 6 ounce coffee cup.
In kitchens having such multiple capacity coffee grinders and coffee brewers, the appropriate brew cycle must be selected for the quantity of coffee beans ground during the grind cycle. Due to human error, such as a result of the kitchen staff being distracted or too long a time passing from grinding of the coffee to starting of the brew cycle, a brew cycle that does not match the quantity of ground coffee may be selected. This results in coffee that is either too strong or too weak. Not only must this coffee be disposed of, resulting in costly waste, but another pot of coffee must then be brewed and customers are often left waiting while this second pot, hopefully of the appropriate strength, is brewing.
During set-up of automatic coffee grinders and coffee brewers, operation times for the grind and brew cycles, respectively, must be set. For example, automatic coffee brewers that are connected to a municipal water supply determine the amount of water to use during the brew cycle by timing the opening of a valve. Variations in water pressure from one location to another can cause a different amount of water to be admitted for a certain opening time of the valve. Adjustments of the valve opening time are made on a trial and error basis until the correct quantity of water is used for the brew cycle, each time running a cycle, measuring it, and adjusting the quantity and repeating this until the correct quantity is dispensed.
Coffee grinders also use timers to determine the length of the grind cycle. Variations in coffee bean strength, quality, roast, or whether the coffee is decaffeinated or not, need to be taken into consideration in setting the grind cycle time. Adjustments in the grind time are also done on a trial and error basis in the known automatic coffee grinders.